


Only Silence

by MrImmortal



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Mild Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-10
Updated: 2013-02-10
Packaged: 2017-11-28 21:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/678978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrImmortal/pseuds/MrImmortal





	Only Silence

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aradiaspriteribbit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aradiaspriteribbit/gifts).



The quiet,it chilled the bone, as cold as the lips that had been sewn shut, silence they say, is golden, but sometimes silence, is Indigo and Olive, Her ears rang, rang with a screech so deadly, and his lip hurt, hurt as much as the sound that came from them. She had seen what he had done, he took his tongue between his teeth, and with out flinching, bit it clean off, as blood filled his mouth, he smiled, taking a thread, and piercing his lips, laughed, a gurgle sound, as if someone was happy to drown, he stitched his mouth, as her ears bleed, he smiled,blood still pouring from his sewn lips, she yelped, "WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" She screeched tone deaf and unable to ear the sound of her voice, he furrowed his brows, annoyed by her voice, as his eyes started flashing different purples and pinks as he stared directly at her, as if judging her very existence, her eyes widened then soon where flashing in the same colors as his.

"FOR YOU,MOTHERFUCKER." His voice boomed in her mind, hissing and deadly,She shivered, "YOU DID NOT HAVE TO..MY LORD" She said dazed "oh but i did" His voice took a more quiet tone.

"for you, my beautiful Disciple."


End file.
